Vermillion Part 2
by Aredhel Atreides
Summary: [ONESHOT Sequência de Linger]Qual será a intensidade da dor,ao ver que o arrependimento veio tarde demais? InuKag


**Oláááááááááá!!!**

**- **

Essa oneshot é a sequeência da Linger.E vai mostrar os sentimentos do Inuyasha por Kagome e pelo Corpo Sem Alma(perdão,fãs da Kikyou.Eu odeio ela. ¬¬).Essa fic é uma seqüência da Linger.Agora,leiamos...

-

* * *

**Música:**_Vermillion,part 2_  
**Artista:**_Slipknot_  
**Disclamer:**O anime pertence a Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

_- _

**She seemed dressed in all of me**  
_(Ela pareceu vestida em todo o meu ser)_  
**stretched across my shame**  
_(Esticado através da minha vergonha)_  
**All the torment and the pain**  
_(Todo o tormento e dor)_  
**Leaked through and covered me**  
_(Escaparam e me cobriram completamente)_  
**I'd do anything to have her to myself**  
_(Eu faria qualquer coisa pra tê-la pra mim)_  
**Just to have her for myself  
**_(Apenas pra tê-la pra mim)_

_- _

Depois de tantas lutas,minha missão havia terminado. Só que,estranhamente,eu me sinto incompleto. Depois de pensar um pouco,termino por perceber que era o meu coração que avisava:_Chegou a hora,decida-se!_. Kagome ou Kikyou? A sacerdotisa ou a menina da outra Era?.

Até pouco tempo eu responderia sem piscar que queria a Kikyou. Agora,essa certeza se esvaiu. Tenho a Jóia de 4 Almas comigo,mas não sei o que fazer. Qual das duas é melhor pra mim?

-

**Now I don't know what to do**  
_(Agora eu não sei o que fazer)_  
**I don't know what to do**  
_(Não sei o que fazer)_  
**When she makes me sad**  
_(Quando ela me deixa triste)_

_- _

Meus sentimentos me confundem muito. Tem horas que penso que talvez não deva ficar com nenhuma das duas, outras em que penso que devo ter a ambas. Que pensamento canalha!.Depois que as lutas terminaram, a sacerdotisa veio até mim e Kagome viu isso. Quantas vezes ela não presenciou essa cena?Eu e meu antigo amor juntos. Percebi que Kagome foi embora pouco depois de me ver com Kikyou...

Estranharam o fato de eu ter dito "antigo"amor? Isso é fácil de explicar. Durante esse meu encontro com Kikyou, percebi que meu coração agora era de Kagome. E deixei isso bem claro pra Sacerdotisa.

-

**She is everything to me**  
_(Ela é tudo pra mim)_  
**The unrequired dream**  
_(O sonho incompleto)_  
**A song that no one sings**  
_(Uma canção que ninguém canta)  
_**The unattainable**  
_(A inalcançável)_  
**She's a myth that I have to believe in**  
_(Ela é um mito em que eu tenho que acreditar)_  
**All I need to make it real is one more reason**_  
(Tudo que preciso pra fazê-la real é mais uma razão)_

_- _

Quando me reúno com meus amigos, descubro que a menina da outra Era voltou pra casa. O jeito como eles me falam isso faz com que eu me sinta inquieto, por mais que eu não consiga entender o porque. Eu os deixo e fico pensando sobre que rumo dar à minha vida. Eu nunca tinha parado pra pensar a fundo nesse assunto.

-

**Now I don't know what to do**  
_(Agora eu não sei o que fazer)_  
**I don't know what to do**  
_(Não sei o que fazer)_  
**When she makes me sad**  
_(Quando ela me deixa triste)_

_- _

Durante meus devaneios um pensamento me ocorre: _Será que ela não vai mais voltar? _Feh, é claro que vai!Ela sempre volta pra mim, por que seria diferente agora? Ela me ama, eu sei muito bem disso. Acho que usarei a Jóia pra transformar nós dois em youkais, ela ficaria comigo pra sempre. Seríamos dois imortais.

Meu coração tem certeza da volta dela. Minha mente discorda e se mostra mais racional do que eu esperava ao me fazer perceber que a indiferença de Kagome ao meu último encontro com Kikyou tinha um significado implícito. Ela desistiu de me amar!

-

**But I won't let this build up inside of me**  
_(Mas eu não criarei expectativas)_  
**I won't let this build up inside of me**  
_(Mas eu não criarei expectativas)_  
**I won't let this build up inside of me**  
_(Mas eu não criarei expectativas)_  
**I won't let this build up inside of me**  
_(Mas eu não criarei expectativas)_

_- _

Essa constatação me apavora. Eu percebo que não mereço o amor dela. Eu a feri e tripudiei em seus sentimentos por mais tempo do que qualquer um poderia agüentar.

Será que ainda tenho tempo de consertar isso? Será que eu a perdi? Deus queira que não!Eu não existo sem ela. Eu morrerei sem ela.

-

**A catch in my throat**  
_(Um bloqueio em minha garganta)_  
**Choke**  
_(Sufoco)_  
**Torn into pieces**  
_(Despedaçado)_  
**I won't,no**  
_(Eu não serei,não)_  
**I don't want to be this**  
_(Eu não quero ser isso)_

_- _

Alguma coisa me diz que ela não quer me ver. Isso é óbvio,seu idiota! Ela deve te odiar agora. Eu mereço isso,eu procurei por isso. Só que,mesmo tendo perfeita noção dos meus erros,um pedaço de mim ainda acredita que a Kagome vai voltar com aquele sorriso acolhedor que ela só tinha pra mim. Já a outra parte faz com que eu me acabe em remorso.

Minha mente traiçoeira me faz conjurar pensamentos em que Kagome está nos braços de outro. E esse outro é tudo que ela merece e que eu não sou. Isso faz meu sangue ferver...ela é minha!

-

**But I won't let this build up inside of me**  
_(Mas eu não criarei expectativas)_  
**I won't let this build up inside of me**  
_(Mas eu não criarei expectativas)_  
**I won't let this build up inside of me**  
_(Mas eu não criarei expectativas)_  
**I won't let this build up inside of me**  
_(Mas eu não criarei expectativas)_

_- _

Ela é sua, Inuyasha? Que pensamento tolo, hanyou idiota. Ela poderia ter sido minha se tivesse dado a ela o devido valor. Mas, você é do tipo que só sabe o que perdeu ao ver que não tem mais, não é mesmo? Agora, viverei na agonia de saber que joguei fora a coisa mais bela que um dia apareceu na minha vida. Por um momento tenho a certeza de ouvir a voz de Kagome no vento e me dizendo:_** Viva como quiser e morra como puder ,pois eu já não me importo mais!**_

-

**She isn't real**  
_(Ela não é real)_  
**I can't make her real**  
_(Eu não posso torná-la real)_  
**She isn't real**  
_(Ela não é real)_  
**I can't make her real**  
_(Eu não posso torná-la real)_

_- _

Era tudo que eu precisava ouvir. Tenho certeza que foi a Kagome que me enviou seu último pensamento. Mesmo me desfazendo, eu ainda desejo o perdão dela. Mais do que qualquer coisa que um dia eu possa ter desejado. Como você pode ser tão canalha, Inuyasha? Te falta a coragem pra pedir,mas te sobra força pra desejar. Eu deveria me matar por isso. No entanto, me resumo a enviar um pensamento à minha jóia de olhos azuis. Assim como ela fez comigo: _**"Viverei em dor e morrerei em agonia. De qualquer jeito, viverei e morrerei amando você"**_

-

**Fim**

* * *

Como fui dessa vez?Muito cruel,muito dramático...

Por favor,mandem reviews.Elas valem ouro pra mim.

Beijinhos.


End file.
